Augmented reality (AR) is a technology for helping people to acquire related information of articles in the real world in a more intuitive and visual manner. A working procedure of an AR system includes four steps: sensing, identifying, matching, and rendering.
An existing map application may provide a user with a query service based on a point of interest (POI) of a location. A terminal on which the map application is installed first determines a current location (longitude and latitude) of a user using a global positioning system (GPS) or a cell identity (Cell ID) of a cellular network, then queries a database according to the current location, and further acquires, from the database, POIs such as a restaurant, a bank, a shopping mall, and a station that have been registered and are near the current location. The user may also input, in the map application, a location in which the user is interested, and the map application searches the database, and locates the location on a map, thereby finding POIs near the location. After receiving a question and corresponding data that are input by the user, and performing natural language processing on the question, an existing question-answering system transfers the question to a query subsystem, and the query subsystem deduces an answer to the question, gets the related answer from a knowledge base, and outputs the answer to the user.
However, the foregoing map application requires the user to have a clear knowledge of a POI requested by the user. In other words, the user needs to analyze, according to a requirement of the user, a POI to which the user intends to go. The foregoing question-answering system can only process text data of a single type, but cannot process data of a complex type, and if the question input by the user is not precise enough, the question-answering system cannot meet an information requirement of the user.